


For Her

by MidnightTofu



Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, One Shot, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Rarepair, bepo is mentioned, for like a hot second, law can be a sweetheart ok, luffy is also mentioned for a hot second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTofu/pseuds/MidnightTofu
Summary: Law didn't understand why he acted the way he did. Perhaps it was how much her scared and vulnerable self reminded him of himself. A kid who was way to young to experience trauma, who was way too young to have gone through all he did.She was terrified. Like he had been.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I took the responsibility of writing every trope I can imagine for this rarepair because there are little to no fanfics about these too and I CAN'T TAKE IT.
> 
> Also, my first language is not english so sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy this one! The trope is "hurt/comfort" :)

The words 'slave' and 'empress' did not go together. Or so Law thought.

It was simply a coincidence that he was the one to be there at the exact time that it happened. Hancock was fighting normally and in all honesty she was getting the upper hand. But the moment the Beast Pirate tore her cape and the back part of her blouse was when he saw it.

Right there, on her back there was a mark of someone who had one day been a slave.

Law didn't understand why he acted the way he did. Perhaps it was how much her scared and vulnerable self reminded him of himself. A kid who was way to young to experience trauma, who was way too young to have gone through all he did.

She was terrified. Like he had been.

In a blink of an eye, Law tossed his coat in Hancock's direction, making it possible for her to hide her mark. Then, he finished the fight for her. The guy was basically already defeated from his fight with the pirate empress.

Now, after the events of Onigashima were finally over and everyone was resting after receiving their medical cares, he was standing on the door of the room specifically chosen for her. He looked at Hancock and all her bruises and cuts but what really surprised him was her eyes.

They were red and still held that scared gaze from earlier. Hell, she was still holding onto Law's coat for dear life.

She was so lost in her own little bubble that it took her an awful long while to notice the man standing there.

"What is it?" She asked, drying her eyes in the process.

"I'm here to check on your wounds. Chopper's taking care of other people right now." He answered. Honestly, Law didn't want to see her like this, but he had to. Seeing the woman in this state just triggered him to memories he didn't want to experience again. But well, it couldn't be helped.

The man kneeled in front of her to be able to look at her in the eye without looking down and started examining her. It was a pretty random examination though, given that he knew she was fine and all her wounds had already been taken care of.

When Law raised his hand to Hancock's face to be able to get a better look on some of the bruises she got there, he stopped before even touching her. Her eyes were watering again and her gaze was directed towards the ground. Then, a tear fell and she breathed in and out, drying her face again.

"Do it already, you're taking too long." Though Hancock said this, Law decided not to move and just look at her. Normally, he wouldn't care about a person he barely knew, specially if that person was Hancock, but she kept reminding him of the past. In this vulnerable form, she looked so much like himself. "If you won't-"

"I'm not good at comforting people." He said, catching Hancock's eyes and full attention. Law sighed, not believing what he was about to say. "But I can listen."

"Listen?" She laughed. "And what do you know?"

"Nothing." They stared at each other for a long time after that. The woman looked conflicted, probably not sure if she should accept the offer or tell him to piss off. Even though he was trying to be nicer than usual, he was pretty sure he'd receive the second option.

Instead, the woman sighed and covered more of herself with Law's coat. The latter sat on the floor right in front of her.

"I'm sure you've seen it."

"I did."

Another pause. Then, she spoke.

"I don't wanna get too much into it." Law stayed silent as he waited for Hancock to continue talking. "I just don't want anyone to know. Thanks to you, I was able to hide it from everyone." The woman took a strand of her hair and started playing with it, visually nervous with the conversation. "Still... you're the second one to find out after my sisters."

"Second?" The woman quickly glared at him and Law remembered that yes, she was emotionally unstable and therefore she was less of a dick but that didn't change the fact that she was Hancock. She still answered though.

"Luffy."

"Oh." The silence grew. This time it was way bigger than before. He felt like he should say something, but he didn't know what. Hancock was traumatized, what the hell he cold say to someone traumatized?

Well, he didn't know. But he was also traumatized and emotionally scarred, so maybe he could imitate what Bepo and the others did to comfort him.

Taking his time, Law extended his hand, making the older one look at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

"When I get... sad." He said, quickly changing the last word. "Bepo lends me his paw to play with and try to calm down. Normally he offers a hug but since you don't really enjoy my presence I guess this'll do." Also, he did not want to cross his own line of comfort. Hugging was an ok thing to do, but never with someone he barely knew.

"You can't be serious." Law's usual frown came back onto his face and was directed towards her, making Hancock flinch a little bit. She huffed. "Fine, if you say so."

Hancock grabbed Law's hand and began playing with it. She touched every one of his fingers and passed her own fingers over his tattoos. He saw the slight change of color on Hancock's face and wanted to tease her about it but decided not to. It'd be too out of character and... well, it wasn't as if his face wasn't warming up either.

The fact that just a small gesture from the woman was able to send a chill down his spine was something he'd never imagine. He said it even to her face that he did not like her. At all.

She was arrogant, disrespectful towards everyone and everything and she thought she could get away with anything just because of her looks.

Even so... the way her breathing began to stabilize and how the corners of her mouth were starting to lift just by the touch of a hand — the touch of his hand — was enough to make Law question everything he knew about her.

Those gestures proved that not only she had a heart, but that he was actually helpful, he could be someone's emotional support.

"When did I say I didn't enjoy your presence?" She asked out of the blue, catching him off guard.

"I'm yet to meet someone other than Luffy that you like." Law answered honestly. The woman stopped playing with his fingers and looked up at him.

"Well what if that changed?"

"And how would that change?" He laughed, thinking that no, she was not for real. She couldn't. Hancock subverted his expectations though by suddenly getting closer to him and never once changing her gaze.

"You..." she started but stopped shortly after, too embarrassed to continue. She went back to playing with his fingers and after a while she decided to continue. "You changed that when you lent me your coat. It was a kind gesture." Law was speechless to say the least. Compliments getting out of the woman's mouth was something he'd never predict. At least not directed to him. Hancock lifted her head once again to continue talking. "I wouldn't mind a hug."

But he would. Seriously, this was getting way out of hand. He tried to care about a stranger for once in his life and all of a sudden he started feeling things he wasn't supposed to. He started wanting things he wasn't supposed to.

He never cared about romance, that was the least of his worries. But here he was: getting all flushed over an empress he said to hate wholeheartedly.

But without thinking, he shook his head 'yes' and waited. Hancock didn't seem to believe Law would actually let her do it, but she hugged him nonetheless. And it was the best sensation he ever felt in ages.

He couldn't remember feeling this much warmth since the days Corazon was alive and still hugging him and holding him like he was his dad, like he still had a family, like he was complete.

At that moment, for whatever reason, he felt complete.

And without realizing it, he started silently crying and he didn't know why. Probably all the memories that started coming back to him all of a sudden.

Hancock was able to notice before he even did. Her way of comforting was quite similar to his actually: more actions, less words. She started rubbing her hand against his back and even humming a song he'd never heard before, but quite liked in her voice. All of this, whatever it was, was way out of their control, but they didn't care. That moment was a one in a million and it was theirs and only theirs.

Even so, the thought of never feeling her hands on his again, of not being by her side when she needed it, of not hugging her... it pained him.

Suddenly, the woman put a slight distance between both of them and locked her gaze with his.

"What's the matter?" He asked, quite confused by the action and not really able to think straight with her lips just centimeters away from his.

After a while without any answers and with that silence and tension, Hancock was the one to make the big move and finally meet him in the middle.

Law did kiss a few women before, but it never was that big of a deal and he never went too far. Actually, he almost never did it because he didn't want to get romantically involved.

But now he was kissing the most beautiful woman in the world. And it wasn't just for the sake of kissing.

The way she seemed so tiny in comparison to him even though they had the same height was beyond him. He adored how he could cup her face with his hands and how he could feel her smiling. He loved how she had both of her hands on his shoulders and kept them there, making sure that no action would make the moment evaporate or fade away.

It was addicting. And he loved it.

When Hancock and Law separated themselves, they still looked at each other. Her blue eyes were so shiny and full of life at that moment that he thought he could lose himself.

Then, she turned her head, her face incredibly red and Law wondered if he looked the same.

"I do enjoy your presence, Trafalgar."

He tried not to make a big deal out of the way she said his name and got up, making the woman look at him confused by his actions.

"I can see that. Well, feel that." He finally teased, giving up on trying to hide his enjoyment with the whole situation.

Hancock's face got even redder — if that was even possible — and she frowned.

"Shut up, I didn't mean it this way!"

"Maybe, but that's what it sounded like. No turning back now." He laughed as the woman gritted her teeth at him. For some reason, he could tell she was only barking and not biting.

"I shouldn't have followed my instincts."

"But then you'd never kiss me."

"Get out already! You checked on me, now go!" She screamed, standing up and crossing her arms while glaring at him. Law chuckled.

"You sure you want that?" He honestly didn't know why he couldn't stop. It was just funny and endearing to see Hancock's different expressions. But he knew he couldn't cross the line. After all, they only kissed, it wasn't all that much.

"Just go, for goodness sake."

With a content sigh, he started walking towards the door. He didn't actually want to leave, but he had to go back to his everyday life. In his life he didn't have the time for these types of relationships.

Still, he couldn't deny that it pained him a little bit.

"Wait." He heard Hancock's voice saying, making him stop on his tracks and turn around to get face to face with her. They held each other's gaze for a long while, before she finally decided to speak up. "I hope I can see you again. After we part ways, that is."

Law smiled just a little bit. She had managed to in just a few moments to catch his attention, of course he wanted to see her again, but could he?

Well, he was a pirate, and wasn't a pirate's definition to be free to do whatever they want?

maybe he could give it a try.

For her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it<3 Anyways! I'm writing the next LawHan fanfic with another famous trope, so if you liked this one, maybe you'll like the one I'm working on too :)
> 
> Thank you guys for the kind words you left on my previous fanfics! I'll treasure them!


End file.
